Have You Ever?
by Athenae
Summary: Heero had a dream, but it's more like foreseeing the future rather than just a dream. But, will this dream turn into the future or will Heero be able to stop destiny's ruling? What will happen? Vote on couples! Read and Review Please!
1. Prologue

**_Have you Ever?_**  
_By Athenae  
  
_  
  
**E-mail:** bellathenae@yahoo.com

  
  
**_Prologue_**   
_ Heero looked up as the sky poured down in heavy tourents. He let the rain fall on his face, in his dark brownhair and wet his cloths. He wanted to die. _

Being dead was a welcoming thought for him. He knew why. He knew that he had just lost someone very dear to him. Someone close to his heart. 

The clouds were dark gray, and one could tell that the rain wouldn't stop coming down in heavy buckets for a while still. He liked this darkness, it too was welcoming. It set the mood for his depression, and for his tormented mind. 

Why had he just let her die like that? He needed her. He....loved_ her. No, he more than loved that girl. He would do anything for her. But obviously, he would do anything but sacrifice his own life for her. What had happened? Why was everything so cloudy to him? _

His eyes narrowed. Why couldn't he remember? Had he been knocked out? It was a reasonable excuse for why he had this headache. And her dying had caused him misery and pain. He never really thought that he could possibly feel this way for a woman before. It was strong. 

But this girl was different. She was like him. She was what he had been looking for, secretly that is. He had always wanted someone he could love, but he never knew it would be a girl like this. He never knew his emotions would take a hold on him this much. It was almost like the adrelane he felt while he was piloting his gundam. Maybe, even more controling.

All he knew was that he had trusted her. He had let her hold his heart in her petit hands, and someone had killed her. And while they killed her, they had killed him.

Heero closed his persian eyes. He took the deepest breath he could accomplish, filling his lungs with as much air as he possibly could and let it out in one long, heavy breath. He rolled over on his stomach and lifted him self with his upper body so he was on his feet within seconds.

He felt a pain raise through his body, shooting out from his left side. He quickly clutched his side with his right hand and flinched slightly. It occured to him now, that he had tried to fight back. But how had he tried to? Why can't I remember anything? __

For once in his life, he let his tears come forth, stinging his eyes. He blinked once, letting them fall from his watered eyes and rolling down his cheek. He closed his eyes, lowering his head down and holding back a sob. 

He said her name out loud, in a begging tone, hoping she was still alive. He pleaded, and he begged.

"Please be alive..." he prayed.

"She's not a live, and you know it," a cold, chilling voice lingered from the shadows.

"I don't want her to be dead," Heero replied in his same emotionless voice, his cold eyes roaming the shadows. 

"She is. You might have tried to keep her alive but your effort wasn't enough." Heeor shook his head, letting the raindrops fall from his head as he shook.

"It is your fault, Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 001 of Wing Zero," the voice stated knowingly. Heero did not like his tone of voice, and he didn't like that this person knew so much about him.

Heero turned his back to the voice. If he got shot down, he didn't care. That's what he wanted. He wanted to be dead. Everything around him seemed to be just as dead as he was inside.

The once green and lively trees were a dull green and wilting down to the hard gray soil that was once fertile. The grass and moss near and around the trees had disapeared and the dark clouds covered the sun's happy smile.

"The sun will never come out again, Heero," the voice sneered. "Because of you."

Heero kept on walking, ignoring the voice. He didn't know if it was really his fault, and he could not trust this strange voice.

"I hope you're happy," the voice snarled, an evident growl made clear at the end of his statement.

"I never will be happy again," Heero said back. Heero didn't stop. He kept walking, still watching the rain fall from the sky.

He heard the familiar sound of the safety and a gun shot soon following. Heero knew he could dogdge the bullet, but he didn't. He waited for the inviting pain to end his already made pain. He didn't want to be miserable anymore.

  
Heero gasped suddenly, sitting up from his bed covered in cold, sticky sweat. He grunted. _What was that?_

"God, Hee-chan, you need to stop eating before you go to sleep..." Duo mumbled drowsily on the bed next to him. Duo turned around the face the opposite direction of Heero and situating himself for a brief moment before snoring again.

Heero started to calm his breathing down, settling back down in bed. 

  
**_To Be Continued Soon._**   
I don't know who I'm going to pair up with who! I'm thinking I'm going to have the regular couples, but I'm not sure right now. It seems like a lot of people like Usagi/Heero, and a lot of people like Minako/Heero. And same goes for Usagi/Duo and Minako/Duo. Everyone else usually wants the regular couples. So, I guess I really don't know -_-;; ... 

Well, I guess I'll see you next chapter! Until then, JA NE!

  
_**Love,** Athenae_  
**Disclaimers: I do not own the Senshi or the Pilots, or either of the animes! I just own this story. So no sueing.**  



	2. Chapter One

**_Have you Ever?_**  
_By Athenae  
  
_  
  
**E-mail:** bellathenae@yahoo.com

  
  
**_Chapter One_**   
"Come on, Usagi! Wake up!" Rei shouted at Usagi's sleeping figure. 

Usagi rolled over once again in her bed, messing the covers up further from their distraught place.

Rei picked up the nearest item and threw accross the room at Usagi, aiming for her head. As fast as it flew out of Rei's hand, the object hit Usagi straight on the face.

Usagi bolted straight up, covers with her. "Someone help me! The floss has gotten a hold of me!! Save me!!"

Rei rolled her eyes and watched Usagi struggle with her covers. She wiggled for a few more seconds then landed flat on her face on the hardwood floor.

Rei hold in her laughter and stared down at Usagi's pouting face.

"Rei, that was a mean joke!" Usagi whined.

"Serves you right for sleeping in, again, Usagi! You're going to be late for breakfast!" Rei answered her. 

"Breakfast?!" Usagi replied loudly. She jumped out of her covers and raced to the bathroom to change into her uniform.

Minako giggled. "She'll never change, will she?"

Rei shook her head. "Probably not."

Minako sniffed the air. "Oh! I smell food!" Minako dropped everything and ran down the stairs in a blurry flash.

"Oh I give up," Rei grumbled to herself, heading downstairs after Minako.

"So what's for breakfast today, Mako-chan?" Minako asked brightly.

"Pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast and eggs!" Makoto said back, putting the various plates on the table.

"Going American, today, Makoto?" Ami asked, looking up from her book.

"Well, we have to get used to being in America somehow!" Minako answered Ami, grabbing a fork and digging into her pancakes.

Usagi came down the stairs loudly, tripping and falling on the last step.

"Are you okay, Usa?" Minako asked, a surpised look plastered on her face.

Usagi got up, rubbing her rear side and nodding, tears in her eyes. "Yeah...I'm okay..."

"That was a pretty nasty trip there, Usagi! You need to be more careful!" Rei scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Rei," Usagi replied sitting down. "Food!!"

Rei growled. "An attention spand the size of an ant."

Rei looked down to grab a plate to find no food left. "What? Usagi you ate all of the food!"

"Well, Rei, you know what they say! You scold you lose!" Minako giggled.

"Uh, Minako, I think that's 'You snooze you lose'..." Ami corrected her.

"Oh...Hehe! Same thing!" Minako said embarrassed.

"We better start heading to class before Relena comes to get us," Makoto said taking the dishes to the dish line.

"Relena....eww..." Minako cringed. "Come on, Rei, we need to head to class!"

"Come on Ami, Mako-chan, let's hurry!" Usagi rushed them.

The two groups headed to their first classes. Rei and Minako to Combat and Usagi, Ami, and Makoto to Computers.

* * *

Wufei watched his weak students come in the door before the bell rang. He watched them look around the classroom for their teacher, him.

He stood in the shadows, ready for a surprise attack on his students. He needed to separate the weak students from the weaker ones. The weaker ones would scream and run away, the weak ones would scream and hide. Then, there could be someone like Heero who just stood there staring at him, a gun pointed straight for his heart.

Wufei smirked as he saw two female students run into the class room late. They looked around the room briefly before the raven haired girl pointed straight for Wufei's position in the shadows.

Wufei growled and muttered, "weak onnas," under his breath as they approached him.

"I hope we're not disturbing you..." the blonde started.

"Sorry we were late. We have no excuse and you can punish us as you want to," the darker haired girl finished.

"No punishment is needed. What you will go through in class today will be punishment enough," Wufei replied coldly walking to his katana to start the first lesson. "You, with the blonde hair, pick a sword and come here." Minako looked over at Rei. "Thanks a lot, Rei," she grumbled picking up the nearest sword.

"This is only day one, so I do not expect much of you," Wufei instructed. "Just try to dodge my attacks, or block them with your sword."

Minako nodded, holding up her sword in front of her. She moved her legs just an inch past aligning with her shoulders and bent her knees.

Wufei lifted his katana up and aimed for her arm. Minako moved out of the way easily and waited for the next attack.

"Can I attack back?" Minako asked. She was not going to let this bigoed man beat her with one of her favorite weapons.

"If you can," Wufei replied, swinging his sword down at her feet.

Minako jumped into the air, doing a blackflip and charging for Wufei with a little speed. He counter attacked, moving to his right to dodge the attack. Minako grunted, turning sideways and doing a shuffle, hitting his sword countless times. This man was not going to give up!

Wufei flipped up in the air, going behind Minako and slashing his sword fiercly at her back. Minako jumped forward, turning in the process. She dodged all of the attacks except for one. The one that cut her hair in half!

"You cut my hair!" she yelled at him. "Do you know how long it took me to grow my hair? And how much I loved it?"

"There is no need for long hair in Combat. You should have put it up, or braided it," Wufei sneered.

The bell rang again, signalling for class to end. Minako growled lowly. He had just ruined her most prized possession!

"Here's some money to get your hair fixed, onna," Wufei managed to say, holding out $100.

Minako grabbed it and dropped her sword. "Whatever."

"I am going to kill that man," Rei whispered to Minako as they made their way out the door.

"I will be happy to help you," Minako whispered back. "And I will cut off that little pony tail of his."

* * *

Usagi pressed the 'on' button again. "The computer won't turn on!" she yelled.

"Usagi, that's the 'off' button," Ami whispered to her. Ami reached for the button on the upper right hand side of her keyboard. Immidiatly the computer started to make noise and flicker on.

"Oh.." Usagi muttered glaring at the computer. "Stupid thing."

Ami giggled. "Oh, Usagi, you were never good with computers were you?"

Usagi shook her head no and watched the computer flash an 'error' sign. "You stupid thing! I just want to turn you on!!" she yelled, hitting the keybaord. The computer sparked and started to smoke. 

The teacher smiled at her. "Next time try to sign on to the computer with the right password," he suggested.

Usagi looked up at him. "Oh? There's a password?"

Ami pointed up at the board. Low and behold, a bunch of instructions were written on the white board.

"Oh," Usagi said again, much irritation in her voice.

Ami smiled. "It's okay, Usagi. I'll help you next time, okay?"

"Okay!" Usagi smiled back.

The computer sparked again and the teacher sighed. "I think you broke it, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry!" Usagi apologized.

"It's okay. You can use a different computer for right now. There is one open in the front of the classroom, Miss Tsukino."

Usagi smiled up at him. He was such a cute and polite guy, unlike that Mamoru back home, he was such a jerk! "Thank you!"

"No problem," he said, nervousness in his voice.

"Mr. Winner, what do we do after we have hacked into the database?" Ami asked.

"You can download the information to the hard drive and then send it to the main computer," Mr. Winner replied.

Ami smiled again. "Thank you!"

"No problem. You must be very smart, usually it takes a whole week for students to figure out how to hack."

"Yes, well, I have a computer in my room and I'm used to getting information that people like to keep secret," Ami replied blushing a big.

The bell rang and Usagi yelled happily, jumping out of her seat.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Mizukino," Mr. Winner waved as Ami and Usagi walked out of the classroom.

"Ami's got a boyfriend, Ami's got a boyfriend!" Usagi sang.

"Usagi! Quit it! Mr. Winner is a teacher and I am a student, he was just helping me out!" Ami repplied, a little bit too fast.

"You like him!" Usagi yelped, smiling brightly. "You two look so cute together! And stop about the teacher student thing, Ames! You could be the teacher for heaven's sake! Plus, he's our age!"

Ami sighed in defeat. 

  
**_To Be Continued Soon._**   
So this is how it is so far, guys. **Wufei/Rei**,** Makoto/Trowa**, and** Ami/Quatre**...  
**Minako/Heero:** 5  
**Minako/Duo:** 2  
**Usagi/Heero:** 8  
**Usagi/Duo:** 3  
Thank you for all the reviews! I never thought I'd get 14 on just the prologue!! And, Celeste, the Outers aren't in this ;_; so I can't count your vote, I'm sorry. Would you like to vote for a different couple? And, Scycopath Chen Chen, I like the Minako & Trowa idea! Does anyone want Minako with Trowa instead? *grumbles to herself* It's going to take years to figure this out! _**Love,** Athenae_  
**Disclaimers: I do not own the Senshi or the Pilots, or either of the animes! I just own this story. So no sueing.**  



	3. Chapter Two

**_Have you Ever?_**  
_By Athenae  
  
_  
  
**E-mail:** bellathenae@yahoo.com

  
  
**_Chapter Two_**   
"How was your first class?" Usagi squeled in the hallway, heading towards their Sharp Shooting class.

"It was..." Minako started, trying to find the right word to complete her sentence, "fascinating?"

"Mr. Chang decided to go one on one with Minako and..." Rei sneared, turning Minako around for the others to see her newly cut hair.

"Oh My!" Ami gasped. "Aww, Minako...Your hair was so long!"

"Are you going to grow it back?" Makoto asked, touching Minako's hair and wincing in sympathy.

"No, I'm going to leave it. It's not that bad. It's only mid-back. But Mr. Chang is right, I can't have such long hair and not braid it. Even Rei braided her hair. So I guess I deserved it.." Minako shrugged.

"You did not deserve it!" Rei growled. "That man...he gets me so mad!"

"Here Minako, I'll braid your hair now," Usagi offered. "I should probably braid my hair, too."

Minako smiled. "Sure, Usa! Thanks!"

Usagi took out Minako's red ribbon and french braded Minako's hair, leaving out some pieces to frame her face. She used the ribbon to tie Minako's hair at the end.

"Here, Usa, I'll do your hair in return!" Minako giggled, taking out Usagi's 'meatballs' and braiding them in two twin braids, one on each side of her head.

"Okay, can we please get going before we are late?" Ami suggested, leading the group outside to the group sitting on the green grass, staring up at their teacher.

Heero looked up at the five girls approaching. He sighed and waited for them to sit and quiet down before the bell rang.

All five girls sat down in the front as the bell rang loudly, telling them class had started.

The teacher picked up the closest gun to him and took off the safety.

"This is a gun," he instructed monotoneously. "Guns aren't toys and they must be used with caution."

"Unless your the teacher..." Usagi grumbled looking at the gun attached to the teacher's side.

The teacher looked down at Usagi. "Anyone want to volenteer to show the class how to use this gun properly?"

Rei and Minako raised their hands high. The teacher eyed them for a second then pointed to Usagi.

"What?! Me!? My hand wasn't raised!" she whined.

The teacher glared at her, waiting for her to come up and demonstrate the proper way to use the gun.

"Oh..fun!" Usagi gave up, standing up and walking stiffly to the front of the glass. Usagi took the gun from the teacher's hands and looked at the target positioned about fifty feet away. She groaned and lifted the gun up and took aim. She pulled the trigger and closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of gunfire.

When the noise didn't come Usagi opened her eyes and looked at the gun. 

"You stupid thing! Why didn't you shoot?" she yelled at the gun.

"Maybe it didn't fire because you forgot to take the safety off?" the teacher answered, leaning against the desk, his persian eyes glaring at Usagi.

"Oh..." Usagi grumped looking at the gun. "And that would be...where?"

The teacher stared blankly at Usagi.

"...Okay..fine...I can..find it myself..." Usagi complained slightly looking back at the gun. _Why me??!!_

After a long while Usagi gave up and threw the gun down in a rage. 

"I hate you! I hate you!! I hate you!" she shrieked, making the whole class laugh.

"Maybe, Miss Tsukino, you should have payed better attention to the whiteboard," the teacher told her, pointing slightly to the whiteboard in back of the desk with his head.

"Maybe you should have told me there were instructions!" Usagi retaliated.

"If you want to become a warrior, you will need to know how to pay close attention to your surroundings," the teacher answered her.

"Oh..smart guy, eh?" Usagi said under her breath. She gathered her bag before the bell rang.

"Sorry about that, Usa! We were tryingn to help you but you wouldn't look at us!" Makoto said to Usagi sympathically.

"I hate school!" Usagi yelled. "I give up! That's the second class that I've totally screwed up in!"

"At least he didn't cut off your hair..." Minako grumbled. "It's okay, Usa. You'll get it next time! We'll show you how to use a gun tonight, okay?"

"Okay..." Usagi sighed. "At least it's lunch time!"

Rei rolled her eyes as they walked to the mess hall.

Makoto grabbed some food from the line, like usual and set the food down on their table.

"Hello ladies!" a voice greeted them. "May I join your beautiful presence today during lunch?"

"N-"

Usagi and Makoto covered Rei's mouth. "Sure!"

"Mr. Maxwell, shouldn't you be sitting with the other teachers?" Ami asked, looking down at her food.

"Yeah, well...they get boring. Mr. Bigshot Heero thinks he's too good to talk to anyone. And I'd rather each lunch with you, beautiful," he winked. "But please, call me Duo!"

Minako rolled her eyes and nudged Ami. "This is Mizuno Ami, she's the youngest out of group! She's smart and she usually hacks into computers. She has a very good shot, though..."

Ami blushed. "Yes..well, that all comes in years of training.."

"She sounds like Q-man..uh..I mean Mr. Winner!" Duo smirked. "She must be in his class, right? I think he's staring at you.."

Ami blushed further and looked down at her food, starting to poke at the mashed potatoes.

Minako giggled. "I'm Aino Minako!"

"What a beautiful name, Miss Aino," Duo grinned, taking Minako's hand and kissing it gently.

"Why I ought to..." Rei grumbled, steaming and poking at her turkey sandwich."

"Ignore her," Usagi smiled. "I'm Tsukino Usagi! I'm not good at anything!"

"I bet your good at something, babe. I'm sure you could get any guy in this place...except for my esteemed colleagues.." Duo grumbled the last part, taking a quick glace at his fellow teachers who were staring back at him.

Minako and Usagi giggled.

"I'm Kino Makoto! And Usagi is good at _something_...just not everything like Rei!" Makoto smiled taking Duo's hand and shaking it, nearly breaking his bones.

"I think we should get to class now, before I puke..." Rei said, mostly under her breath.

"No no no, Rei! We should stay a while. We have plenty of time!" Minako said back, elbowing Rei sharply in the ribs.

Rei winced. "Come on, Ami.."

Ami, still poking at her mashed potatoes, blushed further and poked her potoates more.

"Are you trying to kill your mashed potatoes, Ami?" Duo asked kunningly. "If you are, let me help you!"

"N-n-no...th-that's o-okay!" Ami refushed, putting her fork down on her plate and putting her hands in her lap.

"Aww...poor Ami!" Minako smiled, putting an arm around her friend and rocking slightly.

"I'm o-okay, M-Minak-ko!" Ami said shly, picking her fork back up and poking at her sandwhich instead.

Usagi and Makoto giggled.

"We should probably go now, guys," Rei pressed on. 

"Why? So you can ruin our fun again, Rei?" Usagi asked, tears in her eyes.

Rei sighed in defeat. "No...I don't want to ruin your fun.."

"Good!" Usagi replied in triumph.

Duo laughed and smiled. 

"What's our next class anyways?" Rei asked.

"Uh...I don't know!" Minako answered. "Hopefully I'll have a teacher who...DOESN'T CUT OFF MY HAIR!"

"Wufei?" Duo asked, pointing up to the chinese man.

"Yes," Minako answered back, pulling her braid over her shoulder and playing with it. "My hair was so long...."

"So was mine," Duo told her, reaching for his own braid. "It mostly has grown back, but he cut it so short! That man..."

Minako smiled. "Does he do it to everyone?"

"Mostly, yes."

"We'll...he's gone a thing or two coming for him..." Minako said, hatred clearly in her voice.

"Ooh, Wu-man better watch out!" Duo said, looking up at Wufei who merely just sneared at him then looked back at his food.

"I bet he doesn't like to be called Wu-man?" Rei asked, arching an eye brow at the man sitting up at the teachers table.

"I don't think he does, but I still call him it," Duo shrugged.

"He deserves to be annoyed," Rei said. "I can't wait for Usa to have class with him!"

"What?!" Usagi retorted. "What do you think he'll do to me?!"

Duo laughed. "To a beautiful lady like you, probably just try to humiliate you."

"Humiliate me?! No! Not again!" Usagi said, head her hands. "First I can't even turn the flipping computer on in Computer Skills with Mr. Quatre then I can't even get the safety off of the gun in Sharp Shooting with Mr. Yuy!"

Duo took her hand and rubbed it gently. "It's okay, Usagi. It happens to everyone at least once! Computers isn't my best subject, that's why I don't teach it. But Heero'll pick on anyone who doesn't know a thing about guns. But..didn't he have instructions on how to use a gun on the whiteboard?"

"Yes!" Usagi cried, taking her hand from Duo and using it to cover her eyes. "I didn't know! It's not like he told us!"

Duo smirked. "It's okay, trust me, he does it to everyone! I bet there are other kids here that had the same problem!"

"You think so?" Usagi asked, uncovering her eyes.

"Yeah! I do!"

"Okay thanks!" Usagi smiled, wipping her tears away. "You're so nice! Nicer than the other teachers...Well..actualy, Mr. Winner was really nice!"

"Q-man is always nice!" Duo said, looking back at Ami who was still poking her sandwhich. "You have said much, Ami...something bothering you?"

"N-No!" Ami answered, looking up at Duo briefly before looking back down at her food.

"Come on, Ami! You haven't even aten anything!" Makoto told her. "At least have an apple!"

Ami sighed and started eating her apple. "Thanks, Makoto..."

"No problem, hun!"

The bell rang and everyone got up. 

"Okay, can we go now?" Rei asked, standing up.

The others falled suit.

"Sure, Rei!" Minako said. "Nice talking to you, Duo! Maybe we'll see you in the next few periods we have!"

"That'd be nice!" Duo said, taking each other their hands and kissing it gently, except for Rei who took her hand back before he got a chance.

"See you later, Duo!" Minako waved, walking with the others down the hall. 

  
**_To Be Continued Soon._**   
Okay, I'm so sick of this!! I'm just going to have everyone vote on *all* of the couples...  
**Heero:**  
Minako: 12 [Usagi: 13] Rei: 2 [Makoto: 0] Ami: 0  
**Duo:**  
Minako: 5 [Usagi: 8] Rei: 1 [Makoto: 1] Ami: 8  
**Trowa:**  
Minako: 2 [Usagi: 0] Rei: 0 [Makoto: 6] Ami: 0  
**Quatre:**  
Minako: 4 [Usagi: 3] Rei: 1 [Makoto: 4] Ami: 7  
**Wufei:**  
Minako: 0 [Usagi: 1] Rei: 7 [Makoto: 0] Ami: 0

A lot of people e-mailed me, and I'd like it better if you reviewed! It's easier for me to count that way, but..if you can't review or something then you can e-mail me. And, you have one vote per chapter! So if you vote for like Ami/Duo in chapter 1, you can vote for them in chapter 2 and 3, too ^^ I finally have a plot in my head. Yesyes, bad me! I haven't had a plot until now. But now I have one and it's pretty good! It's going to take a few chapters to start up, so just bear with the humor! 

I have a question though, for all of you who are **reading this**. What classes should Duo and Trowa be in charge of? Heero is in charge of Sharpshooting, Quatre is Computers and Wufei is Combat. I don't know what the other two should do! Maybe Trowa should be Stealth? Should that even be a class?! OMG, I just don't know!!!!!!!!!!!! If you guys have any ideas, let me know ASAP!! Thank you!! _**Love,** Athenae_  
**Disclaimers: I do not own the Senshi or the Pilots, or either of the animes! I just own this story. So no sueing.**  



	4. Chapter Three

**_Have you Ever?_**  
_By Athenae  
  
_  
  
**E-mail:** bellathenae@yahoo.com

  
  
**_Chapter Three_**   
"We have Stealth next," Makoto said, looking down at their schedules.

"Ooh, goody.." Usagi whined. "Another thing I can fail at."

"It's okay Usagi, no one is perfect!" Minako smiled, let's hurry we could be late!"

"I told you we should have left earlier!" Rei barked, jogging with the rest of the group to the classroom.

The group entered the darkened room. It was large, from what they could tell. It was filled with cardboard trees, bushes and people hiding. Read leaves were on the ground, as well as sticks. The rest of the students were sitting in a little room off to the side of the big room.

The girls sat in the back and waited for instructions, Usagi decided to check out the white board.

_Pick a partner. One is A and one is B.  
Blindfold partner A and wait for further instructions._

Usagi looked around and snorted unladylike. This is why she hated being in a group of five! Usagi quickly glanced around to find Duo sitting in the front looking bored. Usagi scooted over to him and smiled.

"What are you doing here, Duo? I think you were a teacher!" she whispered.

"Eh, well this was my worst subject. Trowa offered to let me be in his class so...here I am!" Duo answered. He quickly looked back at her friends to see that she didn't have anyone to partner with, seeing that Minako and Rei were partners and Makoto and Ami were together. "Would you like to be my partner?"

Usagi smiled. "That'd be great! Thank you Duo!"

"It's not a problem. I mean, who would want to pass up a chance to be partners with a beautiful woman such as yourself?"

"Aww...that's so nice of you to say!"

Ami looked up from blindfolding Makoto to see Usagi and Duo talking. She sighed and went back to work. She didn't even want to try to get that man. He was way too good for her, and anyways! He didn't like her! Ami sighed again when she saw Usagi tie the blindfold around Duo's head, covering his eyes. Oh boy!

The teacher walked into the room and started writing on the chalkboard.

"Oh comon, Trowa!" muttered Duo. 

The teacher looked down at Duo and erased the white board. 

"I want all of the people who are not blindfolded to go hide in the trees, everyone that is blindfolded stay where you are. This is a test. It's a test for both your senses, and how good you are at hiding," the teacher began. "When I tell everyone to 'go' I would like the people in the blindfolds to try to find the people hiding. Good luck, I'll be watching. You may go now."

Minako inwardly sighed and stood up. She listened as all the unblindfolded people ran away. Minako walked blindly, sticking her hands out in front of her and at her sides. She had her knees a little bent, so that if she needed to move quickly she could at any time.

"Come on, Minako! I know you're better than that!" she heard Rei yell at her.

Minako laughed and backflipped as she heard Rei run towards her. Rei wasn't try to HELP her, Rei was going to fight her!

"Rei! Stop it, I can't see!" Minako pleaded, blocking an oncoming punch from Rei.

"Mr. Barton told me to attack you, so that is what I am doing, Minako!" Rei said back laughing. "You're not fighting like you're blindfolded."

"So?" Minako responded. _It's because I can hear you talking! I can hear your feet with the leaves, and you are grunt when you're about to punch!_

Rei lifted up her foot and went in for a high kick. Minako dodged it and let a punch flew. Rei found it hard to dodge, but she managed. This was amazing! Minako fought better without her eyes then she did with them!

  
  
"This is so stupid!" Makoto started to complain. "I don't know where I'm going!"

Makoto took a sharp turn when she heard a branch snap to her left. Makoto went slowly, watching her footing and straining her ears to hear more. She heard a few leaves crunch and a cardboard bush being moved and a few giggles. Makoto resisted the urge to ask who was there, but instead she listened more intensely.

"She'll never find us here," she heard. 

"Are you sure it's a girl?"

Makoto then heard the two giggle again.

"She sure acts like a boy. But she has long hair, it must be a girl. She'll look so stupid infront of Mr. Barton. Even if he was looking at her like he did, he'll want you!"

"Yeah, well..I had no competition in the first place."

Makoto felt her anger rise. They better not push it!

"Where did she get those earrings anyways? They're so ugly!"

"They look like they'd look good on me, though. They'd flatter my eyes!"

"Oh, Naru! They would look great! Maybe we should run by her and grab them?"

"Good idea! It's not like she'll be able to catch us. She's so big!"

Makoto kept silent and pretended to be lost. Maybe those sessions with Minako would pay off after all?

"Okay, on the count of three! One, two....and...three!"

Makoto heard their footsteps. They weren't that fast! She even heard them giggle, and the twigs breaking from underneath them. Makoto stayed still. Then she heard their arms leave their sides and reach out to grab her earrings Makoto ducked and tumbled backwards in a summersault. Makoto then stuck out her leg and swung it around in a 90 degree angle. She heard two thuds, then Makoto took her two now clenched fists and pounded them as fast as they could towards the girls heads. 

Makoto stopped just inches away from their faces.

"Thought you could trick me?" Makoto said through gritted teeth. "I could hear everything you said! I'm not an idiot!"

"We're sorry, Makoto!"

"And no, I am NOT a guy! Gee, if I was a guy do you think I'd be hanging out with a bunch of girls? Maybe you two should think harder! Because if I was a guy, you two would be gorillas!"

"Makoto?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ami?" Makoto asked back, moving her head around, trying to hear Ami's movements.

"Makoto, they said they were sorry so let them go..." Ami said timidly. Makoto still couldn't figure out where Ami was.

"They called me a guy, Ami!" Makoto yelled in a random direction.

"It's okay, Makoto! They're just jealous..." another familiar voice said. Makoto could tell it was forced, and..that it was Minako.

"Yeah, Mako-chan! Calm down! OOh, I'll get you yet!" Rei said, also in a forced manner.

Makoto smiled and stook up from her kneeling position. "Okay, you two can go. But don't EVER dis me or my earrings again!"

"O-O-O-okay, M-Makoto!" both girls said before getting off the ground and running for their lives.

Makoto sighed. Wait a second. Mr. Barton had been staring at her? He looked just like her old boyfriend!! Makoto's frown was instantly replaced with a natural, geniune smile as she sighed again.

  
  
"Ah, Great! Now I remember why I failed this class!" Duo grumbled as he ran into yet another cardboard tree.

"It's okay, Duo!" he heard Usagi from behind him.

Duo turned around and started walking again.

"Uuh...am I warm?" Duo asked.

"Nope! You're cold! Wwwaayy cold!" Usagi giggled.

Duo turned around again. What was she doing? Circling him? He sighed and started walking again.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Nope, still cold!" she giggled again.

Duo grunted this time and turned to his left and started walking. "Now?"

"Cold still!"

He turned again and started walking faster this time. She was not on the ground, he knew that much.

"Now?"

"Semi-warm!"

"...are you in the trees, Usagi?" he asked, irritation clearly in his voice.

"I can't tell you that! This is Hot or Cold? Not Are You In The Trees, Usagi?"

Duo laughed. She would have told him no if she wasn't in the trees. So, she obviously was in the trees.

Duo continued to walk and finally bumped into a 'tree'. He started to climb up.

"Very warm!" Usagi said.

Duo smiled. Maybe he wouldn't fail this class afterall!

He touched something warm. 

"Oh!" Usagi said, but more like giggled. That's when he realized that ...whoever he was touching, wasn't Usagi.

"Hi Duo..." a masculine voice said, rather annoyed.

"Sorry..Trowa..." Duo said back, not even lifting up his blindfold. "I knew I was going to fail this class.....stealth hates me."

He knew Trowa was smiling. "You won't fail...Duo.."

"Suuure I won't! That's what you said the last two times!"

"Time up!" Duo heard Trowa yell. The lights went on and everyone took the blindfolds off, except Minako who was still fighting Rei.

"Rei! Stop it!!" Minako yelled, kicking Rei hard into a tree and following.

"You know that you fight better blindfolded than you do with all of your senses?" Rei retaliated.

Minako growled and started muching. She knew she was missing them all because she felt the cardboard tree instead of Rei's hands blocking her.

"Girls, enough..." Trowa said calmly.

Minako sighed and stopped punching, but Rei didn't. Rei came hard and fast and punched Minako in the jaw. Minako flew backwards and landed on her back. Minako took of her blindfold to see Rei literally smoking at the ears. Minako started to laugh.

"After all that you finally managed to punch me!" Minako laughed.

"Yeah...I guess so..." Rei smiled back, helping Minako up.

"Well I know who's going to pass this class...." Duo mummbled to himself.

"Class will be dismissed in a few. Tomorrow we will be working on gymnastics. We will trade off every other day with the two subjects," Trowa announced. Then the bell rang, and everyone left.

"Hey, wait-up!" Duo called after the girls. "You five our in my next class...and I'm teaching it!"

"Ooh great!!" Usagi snorted.

"Yeah, that's right, babe! Payback time!" 

  
**_To Be Continued Soon._**   
WOW. I check my mail spontaneously, because I have this yahoo toolbar..and it tells me when I have mail and how much. I went from 3 new e-mails to 15 in like 5 minutes! Yeah, I get e-mailed for every review and WOW you guys just blew me away! It totally inspired me to write another chapter! So this is how the standings are so far...  
**Heero:**  
Minako: 26 [Usagi: 24] Rei: 2 [Makoto: 0] Ami: 0  
**Duo:**  
Minako: 11 [Usagi: 19] Rei: 5 [Makoto: 4] Ami: 19  
**Trowa:**  
Minako: 8 [Usagi: 12] Rei: 3 [Makoto: 22] Ami: 14  
**Quatre:**  
Minako: 9 [Usagi: 9] Rei: 19 [Makoto: 6] Ami: 21  
**Wufei:**  
Minako: 1 [Usagi: 1] Rei: 19 [Makoto: 9] Ami: 3

It's amazing, really! Thank you all for reviewing and voting! ^___^ It seems like Minako & Heero have pulled in the lead!! It was hilarious, all of a sudden I was flooded by "HEERO/MINAKO PLEASE!" Hehe, I have no problem with it. But someone pointed something out to me! It was that since Wufei had cut Minako's hair that they should be a pair...but, I have a lot more in store of humorous pranks between the two groups before the big ....change. All the romance will come later, not immediatly though, just a little rivalry between the 'soon-to-be-couples'. I have it all up here *tabs temples*

Okay, thank you for telling me what classes Trowa and Duo should teach!! Hehe!

**To all of you who asked for me to continue:** Here you go!! ^____^   
**Darling:** Hehe, sorry! I can't count your vote one thousand times! It wouldn't be smart, seeing how everyone else will want that too! It would become hectic! EE! I don't even want to imagine it!! _**Love,** Athenae_  
**Disclaimers: I do not own the Senshi or the Pilots, or either of the animes! I just own this story. So no sueing.**  



	5. Author's Note

**_Authors Note_**   
  
Yeah, I'm writing a little Authors Note. Why? Because I feel like addressing some issues that have come up!

Okay, first off about the POLL. **Baby-bunnygurl** said that "If Minako/Heero still wins, maybe I'll quit reading em." I would hate to see you do that! Why? Because this fic is intended for your reading pleasure. I know a lot of people seem to want Minako/Heero and a lot of people want Usagi/Heero...and then a lot of people want Usagi/Duo and a lot of people want Minako/Trowa. I can't promise ANYTHING for ANYONE.   
I made this poll in the first place to interact the readers with the story. I wanted people to be able to have a say in the fic. And for you to say you won't read it anymore because more of my readers wanted Minako/Heero kind of hurts....and it shouldn't only hurt me, it should hurt all of the readers too. Maybe you could open up your mind a little bit and see how many other couples there are out there. 

Okay, STILL with the poll. I think I might just make up my own couples, since this seems to be so contriversal. I personally love the couple of Minako/Heero. And I love the couple Usagi/Mamoru. And I'm really thinking of added Mamoru in this fic, and adding an Outer to the story to make up for the pair loss. I was thinking....Setsuna for Trowa? Or maybe Hotaru for Duo?

To answer some of your questions, **Liquid Ice**....  
_Question_ "Why are the gundam pilots teaching?" _Answer_ I can't tell you that, yet. But, the next chapter or two will really make this clear. I promise!  
_Question_ "What school are the scouts in?" _Answer_ Peacecraft Acedamy. I know I haven't told you guys that, I'm sorry! But it's in the next chapter!! *hits head* See, you're improving my writing with answering these questions!  
_Question_ "Isn't Usagi suppose to be familiar to Hiiro?" _Answer_ Familiar to Heero? Uh...no, I don't think so. If you're reffering to Heero's dream, that girl could be anyone that he ends up getting paired with.

Hehe, and **dreamertwin** you asked "how could Duo suck so bad at stealth and Minako shine?". Well, that's because Minako is a senshi and Duo is not *wink* All the senshi are really good at stealth because they are used to battling youmas and other agile creatures, and they have to be aware of the noises around them. Now, Duo..he's used to piloting a gundam. Those things are huge and loud, you don't need a hearing aid to hear the noises of gundam's moving. But, Duo is good at stealth. He's just doing something wrong...

Okay, now you're probably asking "WHAT THE HELL" about the couples thing. I have a pretty good idea what readers want to see. And, most people like Minako/Heero. I know a lot of people also like Usagi/Heero...and they all threaten me and yell loudly, demanding this couple (no, not all of you did this!) So..the couples are probably going to be the following:  
Ami/Duo  
Makoto/??  
Minako/Heero (or maybe Trowa?)  
Rei/Quatre  
Usagi/Mamoru  
Please keep in mind, that Wufei is NOT present! I don't know who I'm going to pair him up with, since I think Makoto and him aren't the best couple. I might have Trowa be with Setsuna, or maybe Trowa with Makoto and maybe Hotaru for Wufei? But the couples that I have right there are most likely going to happen. All of you who wanted a certain couple and did not get it, PLEASE do not stop reading this fic. Please remember that I can change the couples (I can kill of someone, it's that easy!) at any time.

Okay, readers! Until next chapter!! Thank you for reviewing, and if you have a question I did not answer here please let me know and I will answer to you through e-mail!

Oh, yeah! I want to thank **Kaiya, La Crazy V, obsessed, Venus of Love, baby-bunnygurl and anyone else who has reviewed for mostly all of the chapters**. And, I'm really thinking of *another* fic, and I'm making a fanfiction website so my updates from here on are probably only goingn to be once a week on Saturdays or Sundays! 


End file.
